Cuando Te Alejas De Mi
by jaserranobo
Summary: Segunda Temporada, The Abduction. Después del encuentro en el bar, la situación entre Vaughn y Sydney cambia.


Titulo: Cuando te alejas de mí

Ubicación: Segunda temporada, The Abduction.

Personajes: Sydney Bristow, Michael Vaughn.

Estilo: S/V Romance.

Declaración: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, mucho menos la serie Alias y todo lo que se pueda desprender de ella, simplemente es una historia escrita por un simple fanático.

Cuando Te Alejas De Mi

Aquí, en este viejo almacén, nuestro viejo almacén, mí situación es de los más contradictoria pues aunque no hay otro sitio en el que quisiera estar ni otra persona como compañía, su presencia en esta ocasión produce en mí sensaciones que no esperaba sentir frente a él: dolor, decepción, rabia y un sin fin de sentimientos que una agente no debería sentir por su oficial.

Recibo una cantidad de indicaciones de su parte, instrucciones acerca de mí misión, los riesgos que tendré que afrontar, los peligros con los que voy a pelear y la posibilidad de salir lastimada, pero la verdad es que ya fui lastimada, tengo una herida profunda que no deja de emanar sangre y lagrimas y que se hace más grande cada vez que recuerdo como esa mujer lo tomaba, acariciaba y me hacia saber que era suyo, que Vaughn le pertenecía y le pertenece; cada vez que los recuerdo tomados de la mano es como recibir un golpe en el estomago que me deja sin aire y me siento morir; así que hablando en términos técnicos esta reunión es desastrosa pues nada de lo que él dice se queda en mi mente, lo único que puedo ver es su expresión, ese halo de culpabilidad que cubre su bello rostro, _¿Por qué te sientes culpable, no estas haciendo nada malo, soy yo quien perdió el rumbo, se adentro demasiado en tú mirada y ahora pago mi error_.

Mí Sydney, mí bella Sydney, sus ojos están llenos de dolor, de desolación y se la razón, conozco al culpable, el desalmado que escogió el bar y llevo a su novia, el mismo que vio en su hermoso rostro las sombras de la aflicción que mi presencia y la de Alice le producían. Yo conozco al tonto que se esconde detrás de reglas y protocolo cuando lo que siente no tiene nada de lógico, no hay reglas ni potrocolo, yo conozco al rufián que no fue capaz de controlar sus propios sentimientos y se metió en un enredo y peor aun, la llevo a ella con él, quien compro un portarretratos para la persona correcta en el momento equivocado, quien la abraso en sus momentos de desesperación y le permitió creer que estaría ahí para ella en todo momento, pues es así, y que en cada mirada le dejaba una clave para que armara el rompecabezas de un alma, _mi alma_. En muchas ocasiones me cuestionaba, pensaba que estaba imaginándolo todo, que ella no sentiría nada por mí, ella es demasiado para mí, creía que era mi imaginación que sus ojos se posaran en los míos más tiempo del necesario, que me dedicara sonrisas especiales, únicas, que pretencioso y egocéntrico, Sydney Bristow me ama, eso si que esta fuera de limite, parecía el ingenuo adolescente que cree ver signos de amor en la muchacha más bella y popular de la escuela, todo una farsa, todo una ilusión, pero al verla en ese bar, al cual nunca volveré, note en sus ojos el espejo de los míos cuando supe de Noah, y ahora podría responder a mi pregunta y tomar por ciertos los sentimientos de Sydney hacia mí, pero después de verla alejarse acompañada de Will, dolor evidente en su mirada, hubiera deseado que todo fuera una ilusión, que nuestra relación fuera estrictamente laboral, que verme con Alice no le hubiera pesado y a la vez no, a la vez no podía creer que ella pudiera sentir algo hacia mí.

Asombroso, esa es una palabra bastante interesante, para mí que he visto más de lo que debía ver, muy pocas cosas en este mundo merecen ese adjetivo, y en cuanto a personas, después de ser traicionada y engañada en incontables ocasiones, nadie merece tal calificación, ni siquiera yo, como bien se lo hice saber a Vaughn en una ocasión anterior, aunque interiormente me regodeara de producir en él tal admiración; así que me quedaba sin opciones para usar dicho adjetivo hasta que lo conocí, ojos verdes profundos y distantes hasta que se posaban en mí y se llenaban de calidez, intimidad y preocupación, un hombre que en innumerables ocasiones me demostró que yo era primero, no la misión, no el objetivo sino yo, que arriesgo su vida y carrera para que yo pudiera continuar detrás de mí venganza y aun así le quedo tiempo y energía para ayudarme a sanar, a confiar otra vez y que me abraso cuando nadie más lo haría y siempre me dijo que todo iba a estar bien aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos y logro que yo le creyera; no se que más decir sino ASOMBROSO, él es asombroso. Se que fue un error, estoy consiente que no pude haber hecho algo peor, me considero una persona reflexiva, pero no podía pensar en ese momento y cuando ella habló de él, de lo asombroso que se había comportado, me di cuenta que no lo podía permitir, no podía permitir que esa mujer me robara otra parte de él, no podía permitir que ella lo dijera antes que yo, no podía permitir que ella expresara todo lo que yo había estado sintiendo hacia tanto tiempo, no por segunda ocasión, así que lo dije, le dije que era asombroso, se que fue tonto, pero no me arrepiento, ella no me gano en esta ocasión aunque tenga el premio mayor, aunque él vaya a casa a reunirse con ella; _es que él es asombroso_.

Asombroso, he visto muchas cosas en mí vida que me han parecido asombrosas, pero cuando conoces a Sydney Bristow el significado de muchas palabras cambia, y así se lo quise hacer saber cuando le dije que ella lo era, le exprese que me sorprendía y me hacia sentir orgulloso, le dije que era asombrosa, y en ese momento me desconcertó aun más cuando no acepto mi comentario, nada que exalte más a una persona que la humildad; muchas cosas se pasearon por mi cabeza en esos momentos en el bar, y ninguna de ellas se acerco a lo que brotó de sus labios, ¿yo asombroso, nada mas lejos de la realidad y el contexto en el que fue expresado, ¿Qué tiene de asombroso herir a la persona que más te interesa en la vida, ¿Qué tiene de asombroso guardar tus sentimientos y tratar de disimularlos frente a la gente todos los días, ¿Qué tiene de asombroso verla alejarse y no tener las fuerzas de detenerla, ¿Qué tiene de asombroso verla en este momento tan desolada y no abrasarla y decirle que nadie como ella para mí, no creo ser asombroso.

En muchas ocasiones de mi vida me he sentido afortunada de tener a Will como amigo, en innumerables momentos su apoyo ha sido el salvavidas que evita que me hunda en mi oscuridad, pero su presencia en el bar podría ponerse en el tope de la lista, si no hubiera sido por él es probable que me hubiera roto en pedazos en ese momento, cuando deje saber a Vaughn que me asombraba quede sin palabras, indefensa ante la situación, y cuando mire a Will puedo imaginar lo que él vio en mis ojos, vio a una niña que se lastima la rodilla y le pide a su papá, con lagrimas en los ojos, que la ayude, que haga desaparecer el dolor, así era la mirada que posé en Will, llena de miedo, de dolor y desamparo. Cuando Will me saco de la incomoda situación, y nos despedíamos de la feliz pareja, tuve que pasar frente a Vaughn, a pocos centímetros, demasiados para mi gusto, pude sentir esa intoxicante fragancia que emana de él, pude ver sus labios e imaginar que bien se ajustarían a los míos, y todo mi cuerpo en ese momento rogaba que me estrechara en sus brazos, que me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero nada de eso sucedió, un simple adiós y veía como se alejaba con su novia para tener una divertida charla, mientras yo me disponía a una noche de insomnio buscando el momento en el cual perdí el rumbo y vi señales equivocas en el modo como él me trataba, el momento en el que comencé a sentir lo que no debo sentir y anhelar lo que nunca podré tener.

Will, el amigo incondicional de Sydney, una persona por la cual siento un cierto aprecio pues ha estado para ella en los peores momentos, en los cuales yo hubiera deseado estar, pero la situación no lo permitía, pero desde hace un tiempo acá por él he venido sintiendo otra serie de cosas muy raras para mí, ¿celos, ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos, ¿Por qué habría de sentirme amenazado por un atractivo hombre que pasa la mayoría del tiempo libre con Sydney, un hombre con el cual habla y actúa fuera del mundo del espionaje, un hombre que conoce a la Sydney del diario vivir, ¿celoso yo, para nada. Aunque sienta cierta aversión por Will, no puedo negar que su presencia ayer fue reconfortante, no se que hubiera podido pasar si Sydney hubiera estado sola, yo no hubiera podido ayudarla, no habría tenido forma de escapar de semejante situación, o lo más probable es que no me hubiera podido contener, la hubiera tomado en mis brazos, la habría besado y el protocolo habría salido a volar por los aires, ¿Qué raro no, desde un tiempo por acá no se me ocurre nada sensato cuando se refiere a Sydney. Por más que me hubiera aliviado la presencia de Will por ser un apoyo para Sydney, no puedo negar la ira que se planto en mis ojos cuando la veía alejarse con él, ¿Por qué él, no podía ser Francie, tenia que ser Will quien estuviera con ella después de verme con Alice, que mal momento para salir fue ese, he de confesar que de la cita no recuerdo el menor detalle, solo recuerdo recriminarme incansablemente, solo recuerdo la culpa, culpa por hacerla sentir incomoda, culpa por decepcionarla, no se si lo que veo es cierto o tal vez estoy inventando todo, pero cuando creas un lazo como el que tengo con Sydney, es imposible pasar por alto las evidencias y yo vi dolor en su mirada y no puedo soportarlo.

Él es quien debía consolarme, no debía ser Will, debía ser él; me siento agradecida porque sin Will no hubiera podido sobrevivir la noche, esa noche espantosa que me atormentaba con los recuerdos de nuestro encuentro y de la mujer que lo acompañaba, Will me ayudo a superarlo y aunque no entendía muy bien la razón de mi sufrimiento estuvo ahí para mí, pero no podía evitar desear que fuera Vaughn quien estuviera conmigo, quien me consolara y me abrazara, no podía evitar desear que él estuviera junto a mí y me ayudara a superar el dolor, su presencia siempre me ayuda a superar el dolor, pero en esta ocasión él no estaba y él era la causa de mi dolor, por su culpa estaba yo llorando en los brazos de Will y aun en esa situación no podía dejar de desear que él estuviera junto a mí, se disculpara, me besara y me ayudara a recobrar la esperanza, algo que considero ya perdido, sin él no hay esperanza, no hay razón para un futuro, que futuro puedo esperar sin él, sin él dispuesto a reconfortarme, no quiero vivir en un mundo como el que estoy viviendo, donde no esta él para consolarme, para amarme.

Yo debía consolarla, estar con ella, abrazarla, no ser quien la hería; no debía ser yo quien le causara lagrimas, aunque se que soy un poco presuntuoso pensando que ella lloro al verme con Alice, pero es evidente en sus ojos en este momento el dolor que le cause, la no lejana presencia de lagrimas, se que es de lo peor, pero verla con esos ojos tímidamente enrojecidos, nada más bello, que hermosa es, una imagen más para atesorar y para llorar, porque por ella yo también lloro. Debía ser yo quien la abrazara y le prometiera que todo estaría bien, que notara cuando se calmaba y viera en su rostro resurgir la esperanza y las ganas de luchar, pero fue Will quien ocupo ese puesto en esta ocasión, me pregunto ¿Lo habrá hecho bien, si lo hizo tan bien que no es necesario que yo lo vuelva a hacer, que cuando Sydney necesite consuelo me pase de largo y se refugie en los brazos de Will; ¡Soy un idiota, debía ser yo quien la consolara no quien la hería, la hice sufrir y ni siquiera estuve ahí para enmendar mi error, para rectificar mis acciones, espero que exista una nueva oportunidad para consolarla, espero ser yo quien la consuele la próxima vez.

De vuelta en el presente, en esta horrible realidad, la reunión llega a su fin, los detalles fueron todos ya tratados, no queda nada por decir y todo por decir, porque lo que yo quisiera decir me lo tengo que callar, lo que quiero gritar me lo tengo que guardar, nada mas injusto, nada que duela más. Trato de despedirme y entonces sale lo inesperado, pero obvio al mismo tiempo, "Escucha, acerca del bar", ¿Por qué tenia que salir con eso, acaso quiere contarme los detalles, decirme que Alice es una mujer genial que no carga con el peso del mundo en la espalda, que no trabaja para una organización terrorista y que además tiene una excelente gusto para el vino; entonces salgo con lo de la cinta, un mecanismo de defensa para alejar todo de la vida personal y llevarlo al trabajo, espero que él tome la indirecta y me deje huir, correr, escapar. De repente me doy cuenta que estoy actuando mal, él se merece lo mejor y si lo encontró en ella yo debo ayudarlo, nuestra relación es cercana y por eso le incomoda mi forma de actuar frente al tema, por él y solo en él debo pensar, así que del fondo del alma me sale un comentario que a medida que brota de mis labios deja heridas a lo largo de mi corazón, "Ella parece realmente agradable", esta hecho, lo dije y lo dije por él, espero que sea suficiente para que la culpa se borre de su rostro y pueda disfrutar de su felicidad, es más fácil afrontar un futuro lleno de soledad cuando sabes que la persona que te importa será feliz.

Esta mujer no deja de impresionarme, ese comentario sobre Alice me dejo fuera de sitio, no se que decir y lo se perfectamente, estamos siendo políticos y la respuesta es obvia aunque el corazón diga otra cosa, "Ella dijo lo mismo de ti", entonces veo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad pequeña e insuficiente para ocultar la decepción en su semblante, después viene una de esas miradas que me quitan la respiración, esas miradas en las cuales puedo ver el contenido de su alma, los hermosos perfiles de su corazón, pero en esta ocasión veo algo que no me gusta, veo dolor, decepción, pero lo peor de todo es que no veo las ganas de luchar, de afrontar, ¿Acaso ya no deseas luchar por mí, ¿Acaso te herí tan gravemente que ya no vale la pena pelear por lo nuestro, o tal vez es que no hay nosotros, todo estaba en la mente de este tonto oficial que se dejo llevar por la belleza, inteligencia, ternura y fuerza de su agente y vio castillos donde solo existían nubes y vio amor donde solo existía aprecio y amistad.

Lo que me duele es la posibilidad de haberlo arruinado todo, la posibilidad de haber destruido los nacientes sentimientos de Vaughn con mis repetidos desaires, con mis incontables evasivas, siempre buscando protegerme, siempre buscando encerrarme, pero ¿Por qué no lo entendió, ¿Por qué no vio que con él compartía más de lo que compartí con otro, no vio que necesitaba tiempo para adecuarme a este sentimiento, no vio que necesitaba reunir fuerzas para amar. Se que parezco una adolescente, pero en cada ocasión que recuerdo la escena del bar me viene una sola cosa a la mente _¿La ama?_, se que es de los más infantil, pero esa pregunta me atormenta constantemente, será que esta enamorado de ella, que en las noches se duerme pensado en ella y se levanta deseando verla, será que cada vez que percibe su fragancia su corazón explota en una expresión de jubilo, será que le pasa igual que a mí, ¿Será que la ama tanto como lo amo yo? ¡Excelente! Sydney Bristow, aceptaste tus sentimientos cuando es muy tarde, cuando pasan de ser motivo de felicidad para ser una constante pesadilla, cuando cada espacio del corazón que se atiborra de amor por él es sinónimo de dolor y pesar; ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía, ¿Por qué esa extraña esta con él ahora, la verdad es que entiendo mis razones, es decir no estaba lista para amar, tenia que aprender a confiar, y lo logre, ahora confió en él, ahora lo amo y es momento de aprender a extrañarlo, que dura es la vida que te da una ilusión y la encierra detrás de un cristal donde puedes contemplarla, pero nunca tocarla, más no me arrepiento, una ilusión como él bien vale todo el dolor que ahora siento.

La culpa es de las peores sensaciones que he podido experimentar a lo largo de mi vida, pero la culpa de hacer sufrir a Sydney es prácticamente insoportable, la culpa de desilusionarla es suficiente como para matar de dolor y aun así me permite vivir para torturarme con la imagen de sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento y abandono; en momentos como estos no me entiendo, no comprendo que me llevo a retomar las cosas con Alice, se que la situación con su padre fue decisiva, pero en este momento me pregunto si valió la pena, si por tratar de ayudarla no la estoy hiriendo, porque la verdad es que cada pieza de mi alma tiene dueña y no es Alice, ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un error que posiblemente me pesara toda la vida, posiblemente perdí a Sydney, posiblemente pisotee cualquier semilla que se hubiera podido sembrar en su corazón, probablemente destruí cualquier oportunidad de una vida junto a ella y eso no me lo puedo perdonar. Solo sabes lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes, pero que tal que nunca lo hallas tenido, que todo se basara en ilusiones y sueños, será que duele más tener y perder que desear y nunca tener; no se si alguna vez tuve el amor de Sydney, pero si se que en este momento no lo merezco, no merezco la reverencia de su mirada, ni el brillo de su sonrisa, no merezco que sufra por mí, nada merezco y nada recibiré pues en un bar perdí lo que toda mi vida desee y la cerveza ni siquiera estaba bien fría.

En un momento como este me pregunto ¿Alguna vez me amo, ¿En algún momento estuve en su corazón, se que es egoísta pensar de esa manera, se que el dolor me impulsa a cuestionarlo, pero acaso no lo encontré en un bar con una mujer que se hace llamar su novia. En cada encuentro note como se preocupaba, como daba lo mejor de sí para asegurarse de que mi vida no corriera peligro, pero ¿Amor, eso no es amor necesariamente, tal vez le gusta hacer bien su trabajo y no quiere una doble-agente muerta en su historial, tal vez solo soy una frase en su expediente, tal vez me ama y estoy culpándolo por lo que sólo yo estropee. No puedo evitar que mi corazón se estremezca al pensar en la posibilidad de que me amara, en la posibilidad de ser el centro de su mirada, de ser la razón de su respiración, son pensamientos como esos los que me llevan a la desesperación, los que me hacen pensar en huir, en dejarlo solo en este almacén y olvidar que alguna vez lo conocí, que alguna vez lo ame; Es muy extraño pensar en que lo amo, es decir, ¡lo amo, esa es una afirmación muy importante, que describe y encierra sensaciones humanas hermosas y peligrosas, pero cada vez que pienso en él no puedo dejar de lado lo que su solo nombre infunde en mi alma y en ese momento una sola palabra viene a mi mente _amor_, es difícil en momentos como estos donde una relación de dos semanas entre dos muchachitos de quince años se expresa en términos de amor que mi sentimiento tenga la dimensión que merece, es decir, lo amo, daría mi vida por él sin siquiera pensarlo, compartiría mi vida con él y abandonaría todo lo que conozco sin arrepentirme, y aun así creo que AMOR se queda corto por lo que siento por Vaughn, lo que me hace sentir, lo que me hace soñar, él me hace pensar en el futuro aunque mi presente sea devastador, él me hace creer en paraísos cuando vivo en medio del infierno, es que en verdad lo amo, pero la pregunta es _¿Alguna vez me amo?_

Cuando busco de nuevo ubicarme en los detalles de la misión, alejarlo todo de mi dolor y entrar en una zona de mi absoluto manejo, relevar a la golpeada Sydney y dejar actuar a la invencible agente Bristow, es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta de un detalle que ya desde hace un buen tiempo me acompaña, y me ilusiona, ya nada de esto se trata de venganza, no busco destruir a Slone y vengar a Danny, por lo menos no con la fiereza del inicio, otra razón copa mi mente y me mantiene misión tras misión, otra razón para levantarme dispuesta a afrontar un mundo de dificultades, Vaughn, como es de esperarse es él, solo él podría ser la razón, más exactamente un futuro junto a él, la posibilidad de una caminata por la playa de su mano, ver un juego de hockey y terminar la noche en mi cama sintiendo todo su amor y pasión. Me doy cuenta ahora que la posibilidad de un futuro con Vaughn es la razón por la cual me esfuerzo por acabar con SD-6, me esfuerzo por hacerlo todo bien y de este modo acortar el tiempo de nuestra separación y acercarme al momento de la expresión de mi amor, el momento de mi felicidad; es increíble que este hombre allá logrado borrar de mi mente el enfermo sentido de venganza y poco a poco lo reemplazara con la ilusión del amor, el calor de los sueños, la ternura de las esperanzas, solo él pudo ser capaz de regresarme la esperanza, la habilidad de soñar y todo eso para que mis ilusiones fueran rotas otra vez. De nuevo se desquebrajan mis sueños, de nuevo pierdo el sentido de mi vida, ya no es Slone quien me quita el deseo de luchar, en esta ocasión es Alice, y se que es indebido comparar a un maldito como Slone con un persona como Alice, quien simplemente esta enamorada y consiguió el corazón de Vaughn, el problema es que ese corazón debería ser para mí, lo deseo y lo necesito; Alice es ahora el obstáculo, ya no hay protocolo o SD-6, simplemente una mujer, un simple ser humano como miles, pero siento que es un obstáculo insuperable, tiene a Vaughn y toda pelea esta perdida, yo estoy perdida. Lo que me duele y avergüenza más es que todo este tiempo soñé despierta con un futuro, pero Vaughn que era parte de ese sueño no pensaba igual, cada vez que lo veía preocuparse por los detalles de cada misión secretamente me regodeaba que deseara el final de esto tanto como yo, que me deseara tanto como yo a él, pero era evidente que no era así, yo me imaginaba todo y soñaba con algo que desde un principio nunca existió, me deleitaba con un futuro imposible, creaba ilusiones de días llenos de amor, de ternura y felicidad, pero él no pensaba así.

En este momento puedo asegurar que cada bocanada de aire que inhalo es una perdida, que el mundo desgasta energía manteniéndome vivo, soy una perdida de espacio, no eres nada si hieres a la persona que amas, si la lastimas como estoy asiéndolo con Sydney, en definitiva no soy nada. Es posible caer aun más bajo y justificarme, decir que ella en ningún momento me dejo ver signos de su aprecio, me escondió sus sentimientos y por tal razón no había forma de saber, pero seria todo palabrería, mentiras y más mentiras porque lo que veo en su rostro son sus sentimientos, ¡es su dolor, no me escondió nunca nada, el problema es que no supe mirar. Era ingenuo esperar que después de sus increíbles traumas fuera capaz de abrirse totalmente, por más que yo le demostrara mi preocupación, pero no pude esperar, deseaba que me demostrara algo y después vino Noah, golpe bajo, doloroso y mortal, después de eso la inseguridad se apodero de mí, y entonces la parte racional salio a flote con una grandiosa conclusión, _si no ves nada es porque no hay nada_, excelente, me hice pasar por filosofo y el pago fue hacerla sufrir, porque si hubiera reflexionado más tal vez hubiera podido concluir que _si no ves nada debes buscar mejor_. Así que ahora me enfrento a un futuro bastante oscuro, me siento mal por Alice, pero lo cierto es que un futuro sin Sydney es oscuro, nada puede cambiar eso. Queda poco de nuestra reunión, cuando ella se voltee se estará alejando de mí, y superara lo que nos paso porque ella es una mujer fuerte y perdonara y olvidara, mala suerte que yo no pueda olvidar, olvidarla, mala suerte que yo no pueda perdonar, perdonarme.

Cuando lo pienso bien me doy cuento que soy injusta, es decir, yo estuve con Noah, me acosté con él y Vaughn ya era parte de mi corazón, se que no tengo derecho de culparlo, la situación se invirtió y yo debería ser capaz de aceptarlo, pero no es así, siento que la situación no es la misma, siento que tengo derecho de culparlo, siento que tengo derecho de sufrir; la diferencia podría parecer semántica, poco sustancial, simplemente él la ama, y yo a Noah no, no estaba enamorada de él, simplemente sucedió y sirvió para comprobar una desconcertante verdad, mi corazón le pertenecía a Vaughn, simplemente fue una comprobación de lo que ahora reconozco, estaba y estoy cada día más enamorada de Vaughn.

Veo sus ojos en este instante y puedo notar su angustia, las líneas de su frente delatan su preocupación, se preocupa por mí y eso debería alegrarme, se preocupa por mí, pero ya nada es igual, el pequeño monstruo en mi cabeza me dice que él simplemente se siente culpable, se siente mal por causarme esta pena, por dejarme en este estado; muchas veces desee que Vaughn sintiera algo por mí, que yo le produjera algún sentimiento, pero lejos de mis pedidos estaba la lastima, como puede ser que sienta lastima por mí, yo no quiero su lastima yo quiero su amor, de que me sirve que se preocupe por mí, si lo que siente es probablemente igual a lo que sintió en la escuela con la niña gordita que se enamoro de él, simplemente lastima por la niña, porque él es un buen hombre, él es una buena persona que siente lastima por mí, lastima que no sienta por mí lo que yo siento por él, lastima que no me ame como yo lo amo, tanto como lo amo yo.

Lastima, eso es lo que siento por mí en este instante, lastima por este estupido que destrozo sus sueños con su propias manos, es difícil imaginarse que una persona se pueda hacer daño a si misma, pero es aun más difícil pensar que una persona le haga daño a quien ama, pero aquí estoy yo para comprobar tales teorías. La parte racional de mi mente me dice que ella no tiene ningún derecho de sentirse así, de hacerme sentir así, no existe nada entre nosotros, ningún lazo nos une y yo puedo estar con quien quiera, y quiero estar con ella, pero no puedo. Cuando supe lo que sucedió con Noah, cuando presentí lo que sucedió entre ellos la rabia me embargo, ¿Qué paso con sus sonrisas, con su aprecio, con el supuesto amor que me dejaba ver en su mirada, todo eso se fue a la basura al lado de la cama que compartió con Noah, y por más que sintiera que me había herido, que me había herido como ninguna mujer o ser humano lo había hecho antes, aun así sentía la necesidad de consolarla, de apoyarla cuando asesino a Noah, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no me gustaba Sydney, amaba a Sydney, como a nadie había amado y ¿De qué me sirvió, estoy en este momento frente a ella, normalmente estaría feliz, pero estoy desesperado, deseo correr, borrar de mi memoria su mirada melancólica, esa mirada me atormenta, me tortura, quiero correr, pero quiero abrazarla, necesito abrazarla, pero ya mi destino esta cerrado, las sombras del dolor se ciernen sobre mi futuro, un futuro, espero, sin SD-6, pero sin Sydney, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa, ¿Qué clase de futuro puede ser ese?

Cuando lo veía acercarse a la mesa, alejarse de mí, mientras Will me acompañaba, fue entonces que lo sentí, sentí el golpe en el estomago, sentí esas ganas de odiarlo, esa frustración que esos sentimientos me producían, mientras lo veía apoyar su mano en la espalda de ella, una oleada de furia nublo mi mirada, ¿Como se podía atrever, me lo prometí, lo iba a sacar de mi mente, Michael Vaughn esta muerto para mí, el problema es que voy a estar de luto el resto de mi vida. Cada paso que daba provocaba más sentimientos en mí, cada paso más cerca de su romántica cena con su novia era un nuevo escalón en los niveles de mi odio, de mis celos, lo veía alejarse y no podía dejar de mirarlo, de sentirlo, de odiarlo, pero superior a todo eso es que con cada paso no podía evitar amarlo, cada vez más que el paso anterior, hacia el infinito se dirige mi amor, y hacia el mismo sitio tiende mi dolor.

Cuando te enamoras de una persona debes aceptarla como el ser humano que es, es capaz de cometer errores y eso errores te pueden herir, es decir que aceptamos que el otro es potencialmente nuestro enemigo, un amado enemigo que conoce nuestros puntos débiles, pero que confiamos no los utilizaran en nuestra contra; mi amor por Vaughn tiene sus bases en la confianza, la confianza que crecía tras cada misión, le confío mi vida sin miramientos, le confío mi corazón sin pensarlo, le confío mi alma sin miedo ni duda, pero en ningún momento llegue a contemplar que me pudiera dañar, ¿Cómo me podía herir él, él nunca me heriría a propósito, eso es seguro, pero en este momento me doy cuenta que me hirió, sin intención, pero me lastimó y el dolor es igualmente insoportable; me doy cuenta de lo grave de la situación, él me lastimó, significa que soy vulnerable, él me hace vulnerable, nada más ofensivo para la agente Bristow, como puede ser que un hombre me pueda dañar, como es posible que un hombre me haga llorar sin siquiera tocarme, golpearme, cortarme; él solo me dejo amarlo y me hirió más profundo que cualquier cuchillo, ahora siento miedo de él, siento miedo porque me puede herir, tiene el poder, tiene el inmenso poder de cortar mi alma cada vez que lo desee y aunque se que nunca lo haría a propósito, ya lo hizo una vez, y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de él.

Hace ya un tiempo a mi oficina llego una golpeada mujer, aunque detrás de los golpes y moretones se podía ver su belleza, embriagante belleza y su fuerza, infinita fuerza y decisión; fue entonces cuando en mi interior se ejerció un cambio, una sensación emergió, un deseo de proteger, de protegerla, se que era estupido desear protegerla cuando ella era capaz de golpearme y dejarme inconsciente, pero pude sentir que era vulnerable, que me necesitaba, necesitaba que la protegiera y fue ahí cuando me lo prometí, yo protegería a Sydney Bristow, seria yo quien sanaría sus heridas, ese era mi nuevo cargo en la agencia, medicina personal de Sydney Bristow, era un cargo que me preciaba de ostentar.

Siempre me considere un hombre moderno, para nada machista, las mujeres son nuestros iguales, no necesitan de nosotros, simplemente nos ayudamos mutuamente, no me atrevía a pensar en proteger a una mujer, ellas lo pueden hacer por si solas, así que me dedicaba a quererlas y apoyarlas, nada más, pero entonces llego Sydney y dentro de mí se despertó ese hombre protector, la necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla era sobrecogedora, sobrehumana, necesitaba hacerla feliz, estrecharla contra mi pecho y demostrarle que hay cosas bellas en el mundo, que hay razones para vivir, razones para amar. Decidí que le enseñaría a confiar de nuevo, sus continuos desplantes solo aumentaron mi resolución, le demostraba que me preocupaba, que me importaba, le demostraba que yo era de fiar, que en mi podía confiar, la primera victoria se dio esa noche en el muelle, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba rompiendo el escudo, que la verdadera Sydney estaba más cerca, faltaba mucho, pero era posible y nada que pudiera querer más yo; comencé a conversar con ella, a mostrarme como un confiable confidente, una persona para charlar y ella comenzó a hablarme en verdad, temas importantes, miedos ocultos, sueños rotos y nada que me hiciera más feliz que conocerla en verdad, todo salía como debía ser, yo era parte de su vida, sin desear ser presuntuoso era una parte importante de su vida, un fragmento clave en su recuperación, en su sanación.

Cuando Sydney se mostraba más recuperada, confiada y de esa forma se mostraba más, me mostraba más de su corazón, una idea se introdujo en mi mente, un anhelo en mi corazón, no la quería recuperar para el mundo, no quería que confiara en la gente, la quería para mí, quería que confiara en mí, más aun, quería que me amara; ese si que es un reto, hacer que una persona te ame es el mayor reto de la vida, y puede que nunca se lleve a cabo, pero lo acepte y comencé a trabajar, y entonces la ame, la forma de que una persona te ame es amándola y así lo hice yo, aunque no fue para nada difícil pues considero que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me enamore de ella, pero mi amor comenzó a romper barreras y me adentre en su corazón, mi amor sano heridas y espanto fantasmas, mi amor sembró amor y mi razón lo destruyo; aquí es cuando se daña la historia, cuando el final feliz se escapa y el oscuro e incierto futuro se cierne sobre el protagonista, tonto protagonista que arruino la historia, tonto protagonista que arruino el amor de su bella princesa, fue cuando más cerca me encontraba de ella que decidí que todo era una farsa, que mi tarea se resumía en ayudarla a confiar y nada más, que mis actos no habían tenido repercusión en ella, que no había logrado que se enamorara de mí, así que me decidí por ser un buen amigo y como tal lo mejor era sacármela de la cabeza o sino nunca podría ayudarla, un clavo saca otra clavo así que entro Alice, una ficha que ya había salido, pero que decidí reintroducir, decidí confiar en ella para que me hiciera olvidar a Sydney y de esa forma pudiera ayudarla y ahora todo el juego se desmorona, todo mi trabajo se viene a pique, toda mi labor se pierde, creo que la lastime, se que la lastime y ahora no volverá a confiar, le sembré la duda en el corazón, le hice pensar que la engañaba con mis miradas, le hice pensar que mi amor era una mentira, así que la perdí para el mundo, ella se escudara de nuevo, se encerrara, perdí su confianza, perdí su amor.

En este trabajo es importante la personalidad y después de vivir la experiencias por las que he pasado es necesario construir barreras y mostrarse como un ser invencible, al cual nada puede tocar o dañar, durante mucho tiempo me mostré como la súper-espía que no sufre, se enfrenta a enemigos sin dudar, no muestra emociones y puede controlar cualquier sentimiento, pero internamente la mujer sigue existiendo, la mujer que llora frente a una bella película, que se imagina el día de su boda y sueña con los nombres de sus futuros hijos; así que esa mujer vivía en mi interior, detrás de barreras y muros, atada, pero viva; fue entonces que llego él y la libero, le permitió expresarse a esa mujer, le permitió salir a la superficie y vivir, sonreír, amar y todo eso debo esconderlo de nuevo, pero no se si voy a ser capaz, esa mujer ya sabe lo que es el amor y no se quiere dejar encerrar, cree que debo luchar por Vaughn y no puedo silenciarla, en momentos como estos solo puedo desear no haberlo conocido, no haber liberado a la mujer que vive en mi, a esa mujer enamorada que ahora llora por él.

Estoy celosa, que puedo hacer, decir o pensar que pueda cambiar eso, me duele y molesta aceptarlo, ¿Cómo puede ser que este celosa? ¿Cómo puede ser que una simple mujer me pueda afectar? ¿Cómo puede ser que Alice sea mi enemiga sin ni siquiera saberlo? Estoy celosa, no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo es posible que sienta eso, yo que puedo controlar el dolor para que mis enemigos no lo vean, ahora no soy capaz de disimular las sensaciones que esa mujer me hace sentir, es entonces cuando creo entender lo que me sucede, quiero estar celosa, aceptar que estoy celosa, decírselo, gritarle a la cara que me mata verlo con Alice, que cada vez que los recuerdo siento un ardor en el estomago, una punzada en el corazón, quiero que él vea la rabia en mis ojos, que sepa la influencia que ejerce sobre mí, quiero que sepa que me duele, que él me duele, que lo quiero solo para mí, que me vea sufrir, llorar y todo eso para que me consuele, para que se acerque, me abrase, me deje llorar en su hombro, luego me mire a los ojos y me bese y así mate todos los demonios que ahora me atormentan; quiero que sepa lo que estoy sufriendo, quiero que entienda que lo amo, que es todo para mi, quiero que por fin sepa que es dueño de mi corazón.

Es interesante como funciona la relatividad, es impensable que ella este a un paso de mí, pero que la distancia que nos separa sea insalvable, como deseo acercarme y abrazarla, besarla y hacerle saber que todo estará bien, que yo estoy con ella, para ella y nadie más, pero nada de eso es posible, no puedo hacer eso porque no estoy seguro, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de estar equivocado y de interpretar mal la situación y darme cuenta que todo me lo estoy imaginando, que nada de lo que veo existe, o peor aun, me asusta pensar que ella me rechazaría, que se negaría a que la abrazara, me diría que nada de eso sirve, no soy necesario, no me necesita y ya no le importo, me asusta pensar que podría rechazarme, algo como eso me destruiría.

Sentirla, su fragancia me vuelve loco, besarla, sus labios me esclavizan, es ella la protagonista de mis sueños desde hace un buen tiempo, siempre se desarrolla la misma historia y el final es el mismo, el perfecto final donde ella me besa, donde puedo por fin saber como se siente besar a Sydney Bristow, pero no quiero imaginarlo más, quiero probarla, saber, sentir, saborear, pero ya nada de eso será posible, lo arruine, lo destruir todo, todo el dolor por el que la hago pasar es suficiente como para infligirme el castigo que ahora debo enfrentar, no la merezco, no volveré a mirarla con amor, no puedo preguntar por su vida, tengo que poner una barrera entre nosotros, una barrera que será mi perdición, no tengo derecho a ilusionarla, no puedo mostrarle mis sentimientos, no tengo derecho a amarla, pero es algo que no puedo evitar y que vivirá conmigo para siempre, no tengo derecho a imaginarla, debo alejarla de mi mente, ya no se reproducirá de nuevo la escena con el perfecto final en mi mente, ya no volveré a imaginar que beso a Sydney, nunca podré saber que se siente besar a Sydney.

_Necesitada_, esa es una expresión que me enfurece, para una persona que se supo defender por si misma desde una muy temprana edad, cualquier signo de necesidad de compañía es considerado como una debilidad, así que nada me puede molestar más que saber que _necesito _a Vaughn, lo necesito tanto que no lo puedo soportar, me molesta, pero a la vez me produce tanta felicidad saber que lo necesito, que lo amo. Hace un tiempo esa necesidad de él me llenaba de esperanza y regocijo, pero todo cambio en un bar, ahora me duele necesitarlo porque no lo voy a poder tener, así que esa necesidad quedara insatisfecha y se convertirá en un dolor insoportable, el dolor de no tenerlo y desearlo con toda el alma.

Esa necesidad de él me lleva a perder mi capacidad de raciocinio y cumplir cualquier deseo que él tenga, lo que me pida yo se lo daré, y como me gustaría que me pidiera a mí, que me deseara a mí. ¿Por qué no lo haces Vaughn? ¿Por qué no lo dices, una sola palabra tuya y me tendrías, un solo gesto, una mirada y seria tuya, tuya y de nadie más, solo una frase y me lanzaría a tus brazos, te besaría y sellaría nuestro amor, nuestra unión, aquí mismo en este viejo almacén, pero creo que no lo vas a decir, creo que no lo vas a pedir, y por más que estoy dispuesta a darte lo que quieras no puedo lograr ser yo a quien desees, ¿Por qué es la vida tan injusta, cuando estoy dispuesta a darme, tú no estas dispuesto a pedirme, a desearme, es una lastima, una gran y dolorosa lastima, mi querido Vaughn, como me duele, mi amado Vaughn, solo pídelo y lo tendrás, me tendrás, pero ¿Acaso me quieres, me deseas?

Cuando ya todo termina y me dispongo a dejarla a ir, cuando derrotado por la cobardía dejo que de las manos se escape mi felicidad, y le permito a ella irse con la impresión de que no me interesa su partida, que no me duele no tenerla, cuando me resigno a dejarme caer en este abismo que habrá de succionar la esencia de mi vida y dejar un cadáver seco, es cuando ella sin saberlo quizás, llevando a cabo un gesto de lo más inocente y cotidiano logro cambiar la historia de nuestras vidas, sin siquiera saberlo inclino la balanza y me dio el impulso que necesitaba; cuando me toco el brazo, cuando ese gesto de política cortesía la llevo a frotar su cuerpo con el mió, fue cuando mi cerebro no puedo contener más a mi corazón y las olas de amor que inundan mi cuerpo rompieron el dique edificado por la razón y la lógica; un simple gesto cambio el resultado de este trágico día, no se si para bien o para mal, pero pronto lo averiguare, un simple gesto me dio la fuerza para dejarme llevar por lo que siento, el gesto más simple y a la vez más importante en mi vida.

La despedida ha llegado, no fui capaz de decirle la verdad, declarar mi dolor y pedir que se detuviera, que él lo detuviera, pero no fui capaz, no quiero romper su relación con Alice, ser la mala del paseo y quedarme con el hombre de mi vida, es por eso que me voy a alejar, reconstruir los muros y retomar la distancia profesional, cerrar mi corazón y guardarme mis secretos, de ahora en adelante no serán más que misiones y nada mas, él no será nada más que mi oficial, nada del amor de mi vida o el dueño de mi corazón, un superior y nada más. Siempre es tan difícil separarse de las personas que se quiere, y es aun más difícil separarse de la persona que más quiero, por eso me voy a regalar un ultimo placer, un reducido momento para dejar a mi corazón saltar de alegría y luego sumirse en un eterno trance de tristeza; voy a tocarlo, un roce sutil, político, imperceptible, pero que significa todo para mí, que representa todo para mí, un leve toque para permitirle a mi cuerpo disfrutar con el calor del suyo, la piel que muero por sentir, un ultimo gesto para sentirlo, después todo será distancia, distancias infranqueables, pero en este instante lo voy a tocar y será suficiente ese roce para sobrevivir el dolor de no tenerlo, un roce que recordare toda la vida, el roce más mínimo con el significado más grande.

Cuando todo se había terminado, cada detalle logístico fue tratado, cobardemente intente alargar la reunión para lograr reunir la fuerza necesaria, la fuerza que requiero para decirle lo que siento, lo que por ella siento, pero falle, ni siquiera el impulso de su mano rozando mi brazo fue suficiente, no tuve la fuerza para declarar la más grande verdad que ha custodiado mi corazón. Lo único que me queda es verla marcharse, completar su misión y pasar por encima de mí, dejar de lado los recuerdos y dejarme con este dolor, con este sufrimiento; no puedo resistir más este peso sobre mi alma, quiero contarlo, aunque lo único que reciba sea una cachetada quisiera contarle, decirle que la amo, aunque no sirviera sino para alejarnos, seria suficiente decirle, saber que ella conoce mis sentimientos, pero eso lo veo difícil, no soy capaz, no puedo, ¡lo intento, Dios sabe que lo intento, pero cuando mis labios van a liberar las palabras, me atrapa un miedo tan grande, el miedo a perder mi ilusión y ver por fin que ella no siente nada por mí, que miedo más grande, como nada que haya conocido; lo único que me queda es despedirla, esperar que regrese sana y salva y soñar con cada reunión, observarla de reojo y morir por dentro, es lo que me queda. Nos despedimos y veo como se torna y se dirige hacia la salida, en esta horrible cámara lenta, porque no puede moverse a mayor velocidad el tiempo, en estos momentos el hombre que más odio es Einstein y su tiempo relativo, ¿Por qué alargar la agonía de un hombre, ¿Por qué maltratar más su alma? La veo alejarse, darme la espalda y cada paso aumenta la distancia de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras almas y definitivamente aleja nuestros corazones, una distancia insalvable, una distancia que será mi fin, que terminara con cualquier vestigio de felicidad en mi alma, y entonces sin sentirlo, sin pensarlo algo que desconozco brota de mis labios, ¿Será este acaso el ultimo de mis suspiros, mi aliento final?

Cuando me doy la vuelta, y me alejo paso a paso de él, y con cada paso lo siento cada vez más distante, borroso; es cuando un delicado suspiro me llega, casi inaudible, cualquier otro no lo hubiera escuchado, pero mi corazón rogaba por escucharlo así que para mi es como un grito estrepitoso, un clamor de jubilo que hace saltar mi corazón, las palabras más dulces que un ser humano ha dicho en todo la historia, _Quédate, quédate conmigo_.

_Quédate, quédate conmigo_, no se cuando me decidí a decirlo, no se si siquiera lo decidí o sucedió, pero no podía permitir que se alejara, así que se lo dije, porque quiero que se quede conmigo, la quiero para mí; ahora todo depende de ella, su decisión. Aquí estoy indefenso a los pies de Sydney, cualquiera que sea su juicio, cual miserable condenado, lo aceptare sin vacilación, cualquiera que sea su castigo, lo tomare mientras me permita escuchar un poco más su voz, y estar en su presencia un instante más. Todo esta en sus manos, por fin deje salir lo que tanto me atormentaba y ahora solo queda esperar, esperar en este silencio de muerte, tengo miedo, pero no me importa, porque la decisión esta en sus manos y yo confió en ella, si reclama mi vida, la entregare, si reclama mi exilio lo aceptare, solo quiero escucharla, saber que piensa, saber, por fin, que siente.

Un incontenible torrente de imágenes inunda mi mente, cada momento que he compartido con él se pasa frente a mis ojos, hay muchos felices, pero ahí otros igualmente dolorosos, todos son preservados como tesoros por mi memoria, cada recuerdo que recorre mi mente, genera una gran cantidad de sentimientos, todos los sentimientos que él me produce, todo lo que he sentido por él a lo largo de este tiempo, todo desencadenado por sus palabras, las que tanto desee escuchar, pero que en este momento me asustan, llego el momento de la decisión y no se si estaba lista.

No se porque, pero lo primero que me viene a la mente es la escena en el bar, se que esta mal, pero recuerdo todo el dolor que he cargado hasta aquí, y me dan ganas de hacerlo sufrir, se que no hay deseo más mezquino pero llore por él todo este tiempo imaginando que amaba a otra y ahora él desea que me quede con él, me dan ganas de usar eso contra él, hacerlo sufrir una fracción de lo que yo he sufrido por su causa.

Pero después viene la realización, él desea que me quede, él desea que me quede con él, para él, no me interesa cuanto haya sufrido, pude haber sufrido incontables tormentos, pero sus palabras ya han sanado las heridas, solo queda el amor, que todo lo acepta, todo lo perdona, solo me queda él y es lo único que quiero, que más puedo desear si no es cumplir sus deseos. Sí él quiere que me quede pues me quedare por él, ya dejo atrás los instantes de dolor, no me queda nada que reprocharle, ya lo perdone, ya me perdone y estoy lista para mi recompensa, mi felicidad, estoy lista para él.

Silencio, silencio, y el terror se apodera de mí, ¿Tal vez fue demasiado, posiblemente el daño esta mas allá de cualquier arreglo, quizá no queda nada que recuperar, y solo quedo yo en medio de la oscuridad y el dolor; ¿Por qué no me responde, ¿Por qué no me golpea, cualquier cosa será mejor que la incertidumbre, he vivido en incertidumbre por ella demasiado tiempo, quisiera ya saber algo, tener una certeza aunque sea la certeza de su desprecio; puedo ver en su rostro la evidencia de la reflexión, lo esta pensando, algo esta pensando, ¿Qué será lo que piensa, estará sellando mi pena de muerte, una vida sin ella es como la muerte, no puedo hacer más que esperar, esperar y rezar para que me perdone, me acoja a su lado, eso es lo que deseo, su compañía, solo me queda esperar.

Me doy cuenta de algo, algo que he pasado por alto y por lo cual me siento inmensamente culpable, no me di cuenta que él también me ama, creí que mi amor era no correspondido, mi egoísmo me llevo a pensar que era yo la victima, pero no me di cuenta que el amor verdadero, como el que yo siento, no crece en el desierto, no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no me ame, y si pude llegar a quererlo tanto como lo quiero es porque él me quiere igual, si lo amo tanto como lo amo es porque él me ama también. Ahora me siento mal, pobre, él que sabe que me hirió, y lo hizo para protegerme, protegerme de su amor, que ironía, protegerme de lo único que yo necesitaba, pero él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para evitarme una situación incomoda dado mi historial sentimental, ahora entiendo a Alice, la razón por la cual él regreso junto a ella, solo para protegerme, pero cuando se dio cuenta que me hirió, no puedo imaginar el dolor que ha experimentado, yo he sufrido, pero sufro porque me hirieron, de esa forma tengo a quien culpar, pero él sufre porque hirió, él es culpable y ese ha de ser un dolor insoportable, para mí es inimaginable herirlo, hacerlo sufrir, estoy segura que preferiría morir; ahora no queda barrera al imaginarme el dolor por el que ha pasado, me lleva a abrazarlo, a consolarlo y borrar cualquier sombra de agonía de su rostro.

"Has sufrido también" Eso es lo que le escucho decir antes de que se lance hacia mi y me abrace, mis brazos automáticamente la envuelven como lo que es, mi razón, mi tesoro; es cuando me doy cuenta del sentido de sus palabras, ella sabe por lo que he pasado, no podía esperar menos, cualquier otro lo habría pasado por alto, pero ella es diferente, ella es Sydney, mi Sydney: Y ahora me lleno de ella, su esencia, su calor, todo me eleva, soy ahora parte de ella, no quiero soltarla, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida abrazándola, tenerla en mis brazos es la razón de mi vida, que delicioso saber que aun soy digno de abrazarla, que me entendió y perdono todo el daño que le hice, ahora no queda dolor, rencor o arrepentimiento, ahora solo queda amor, eso es lo único que puedo sentir al tenerla en mis brazos, y solo ahora me doy cuenta que hay lagrimas en mis ojos.

Estoy llorando, pero como seria posible evitarlo, si estoy en los brazos del hombre que amo, si la fuerza con la cual sus brazos me rodean me indica lo mucho que él me necesita, estas son unas lagrimas bienvenidas, son lagrimas por mi felicidad, ahora puedo ver un futuro, un futuro difuso, pero lo veo a él, su imagen clara, es lo único cierto que tengo, lo único que deseo es tenerlo a mi lado, y no se porque, pero estoy segura que será así, que él nunca me dejara.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, el tiempo pierde importancia cuando la tengo en mis brazos, y nuestro abrazo sigue firme, alimentado por la fuerza de un amor que muchas veces tuvo que ser enmascarado, pero que ahora se eleva en toda su proporción, inmenso y eterno; de repente siento la urgencia de ver sus ojos, quiero ver la expresión que ahora se dibuja su rostro, deseo ver la felicidad que infundo en ella, puede que sea vanidad masculina, pero aun no puedo creer que sea yo quien la puede hacer feliz.

Lo que veo ahora me sorprende, el cambio que se ha dado en su expresión es increíble, como pueden variar las circunstancias de un momento a otro, hace un momento me torturaba su expresión de dolor y rabia y ahora veo frente a mis ojos a una mujer feliz, enamorada, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, y creo, espero que ella pueda ver lo mismo en mi rostro.

Amor, eso es lo que sus ojos me dicen, su rostro es un paisaje lleno de colores donde puedo perderme en la belleza de su alma, todo eso por mi causa, eso me hace sentir muy bien, afortunada, y alegre. Ahora solo queda un paso para dar, solo queda un barrera por tumbar y por fin podremos estar juntos y amarnos como bien lo merecemos. Un beso, es lo que ahora deseo, deseo por fin poder sentir sus labios en los míos y sellar este amor, prometernos con un beso una vida juntos, el futuro que por un momento di por perdido, vivirlo junto a él como debe ser, junto al amor de mi vida, así que con la ansiedad de la anticipación dirijo mis labios a los suyos, esperando sentir algo que hace tanto anhelo.

Mi cuerpo responde automáticamente, cuando ella se inclina hacia mí, mi rostro se tiende hacia ella, y nos fundimos en un beso; todo lo que he guardado por tanto tiempo se libera, todo pensamiento racional abandona mi mente, y solo queda ella, lo único que siento son sus labios, pero es una sensación especial pues puedo sentir su amor, es impensable, pero lo siento presente en el cuarto, rodeándonos, juntándose al mió y ya no hay espacio, no hay almacén, no hay L.A, no hay tierra, no hay universo, solo Sydney, lo único en mi vida, lo único que deseo tener junto a mí para siempre, y prometo que haré lo humano y lo divino por estar siempre a su lado, no más errores, ni una más de sus lagrimas, el dolor queda atrás y juro que de ahora en adelante lo único que ella conocerá será mi amor, la felicidad que tanto tiempo espero, que tanto tiempo espere.

No me tomare el trabajo de describir lo que sentí cuando nos besamos, no tiene sentido explicar algo que esta más allá de las palabras, solo puedo decir que me llene de vida, de felicidad, de regocijo en ese momento, solo puedo decir que fue todo lo que esperaba y mucho más, solo puedo decir que deseo repetirlo un millón de veces y muchas más; ahora mi cabeza se apoya en su pecho y lo único que deseo es estar en su presencia, en su abrazo.

Y me pongo a pensar en lo que viene, como será ahora mi vida cuando tengo a quien quiero, a quien amo, será difícil estar lejos de él, seguramente que sí, pero su amor será la fuente de fuerza que me mantendrá a través de cada misión, cada paso hacia la caída de SD-6 y el ascenso de nuestro amor, cuando por fin podremos gritarle al mundo que nos amamos, todo eso pasa por mi cabeza y aunque siento miedo, más miedo que nunca, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo algo que perder, si lo pierdo a él me pierdo a mi misma, pero solo basta la caricia de sus manos en mi espalda para dejar de lado el miedo y sumirme en la alegría de estar junto a él.

Mientras acaricio su espalda no puedo dejar de pensar en el futuro, tenemos un futuro por delante, uno que quiero recorrer junto a Sydney; se que debo enfrentar a Alice y aunque me siento mal por lo que tengo que hacer, no puedo seguir engañándola, no puedo seguir engañándome, ahora solo me queda Sydney, ella es lo más importante en mi vida y me dedicare a amarla con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, el mismo que volvió a la vida hace unos instantes gracias a ella.

Quedan por delante una gran cantidad de inconvenientes, su misión sigue en pie, la imposibilidad de visitarla en su casa, de verla en publico, todo eso será complicado, pero no se porque hoy me siento optimista, tal vez porque la tengo en mis brazos, pero estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, que lo superáramos todo y seguiremos juntos, así que solo me queda algo por hacer, confirmar con mis palabras lo que ya exprese con mis actos.

"Te amo, Sydney".

"Te amo, Vaughn".


End file.
